This invention relates to a built-in type microwave oven which is used at a time when it is installed in a recess formed in the wall of, for example, a home kitchen and more particularly an air guide member to be mounted on the body of the microwave oven.
Recently, it has been desired to set a microwave oven in a recess formed in the wall of a home kitchen for the purpose of effectively utilizing the space of the home kitchen. The microwave oven of this type is called a built-in type microwave oven.
A built-in type microwave oven generally includes an air blower for cooling electrical elements arranged therein and is provided with air exhaust slits on the upper surface of the cabinet of the microwave oven. When the microwave oven of this type is installed in a recess formed in the wall of a home kitchen and having substantially the same dimensions as those of the cabinet of the oven, the air exhaust slits would be closed by the wall of the recess and the temperature of the interior of the microwave oven will rise extremely thereby shortening the expected life of the elements of the microwave oven.
In order to obviate this inconvenience, it would be necessary to form a recess in the wall of the home kitchen having dimensions larger than those of the oven cabinet to provide spaces between the walls of the recess and the oven cabinet. Elongated panels are disposed to close the spaces on both sides and upper and lower sides of the recess, and at least one of these panels, especially upper panel, is provided with exhaust slits for escaping air which has been used to cool the elements in the microwave oven and exhausted from the slits formed on the upper surface of the oven cabinet.
However, the built-in type microwave oven described above requires additional elements such as elongated panels and additional work for mounting these panels. Moreover, in order to improve the appearance of the oven it is necessary to constantly clean the spaces between the walls of the recess and the oven cabinet from the entrance of dust and dirt.